A planning grant is requested for partial support of secretarial help, office expense, mailing, telephone, and travel to meetings of the Programme Committee and of the Congress Advisory Committee and Executive Committee, for the two (2) year period beginning as soon as possble after March 1, 1979, while other funds are becoming available. Other funds are expected to begin coming during this period and to take over for the last year of preparation, March 1, 1981-April 1, 1982. The Congress is scheduled for April 1-6, 1982, in Lausanne, Switzerland. This Congress, originally proposed by the USA National Committee for IBRO, is expected to be unique in its world coverage and focus on all aspects of the brain. It will be an open meeting with compound functions, including education of brain scientists, acquaintance and exchange of views among advanced researchers, both younger and older. There will be workshops, symposia, invited talks on the state of the art, and volunteer contributions. The Congress will cover the fields of neuroanatomy, neurophysiology, neurochemistry, neuropharmacology, neuropathology, neuroembryology, neurogenetics, behavioral neurobiology, communicative neuroscience, clinical neuroscience and the new specialities daily emerging.